Be mine
by beereldy
Summary: "Por esta noche se mio, Marco." Jeanmarco. Ligero contenido sexual, celos, melodrama y mucho amor homosexual.


Marco y Jean habían tenido un relación de pareja por los últimos cinco años, al principio todo había sido tan idílico que Jean se volvió una droga peligrosamente adictiva para Marco, el castaño le había demostrado que era el novio perfecto, una persona fiel, amorosa, dulce, tierna, dulce y más dulce para el pelinegro Jean era un frasco de melaza andante con su hipnótica mirada arrogante y su sonrisa de socarrón. Si bien él no parecía al principio el mejor prospecto para el pelinegro debido a que tenía una actitud arrogante, era un maldito déspota engreído y no hacía más que soltar sandeces por la boca, Jean le cumplió el sueño gay mas grade que tenia. Un chico rudo con todos y solo dulce con él.

Que Jean estuviera burlándose de los pobres nerds de la clase, que se peleada con Eren por alguna estupidez, que insultara descaradamente al director en sus narices y fuera llevado a detención, y que después de todo eso lo esperara fuera de la escuela recostado en su moto mientras disfrutaba de su cigarrillo y que el propio quedara olvidado apenas los ojos miel de Jean se fijaran en él y fuera corriendo a abrazarlo y darle un suave beso en la frente diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Eso, ese tipo de acciones lo derretía como la propia mantequilla. Porque aunque la mayor parte de las veces no aprobaba las decisiones extremas y suicidas de Jean, como la vez que por diversión robo una cajetilla de cigarrillos de la tienda del obstinado Kenny Ackerman y este lo perseguio por las próximas once cuadras disparándole con una escopeta a diestra y siniestra, aunque eso le había parecido lo más estúpido del mundo más por el hecho de él también se había unido a la persecución e iba detrás del señor Ackerman rogándole que lo dejara quieto que él pagaba la cajetilla, a la final lo perdieron o el viejo se canso y él se encontró a Jean acostado en medio de una calle solitaria riendo como el propio psicópata que era mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, los intentos de Marco por regañarlo se fueron a la mierda cuando sin darse cuenta ni saber cómo paso, termino siendo besado por Jean apasionadamente y casi cogiéndoselo en plena calle.

Porque solo por el hecho de sentir los labios de Jean sobre los suyos era suficiente para que sus pensamientos racionales se fueran de vacaciones, y llegaran los pensamientos pasionales que le decían que no había nada más loco y excitante que coger en plena calle siendo mirados por la ancianilla que estaba en el porche de su casa tomando té.

A su lado estúpido le había parecido casi una buena idea, hasta que la anciana empezó a gritarles que se quitaran la ropa de una buena vez. Y si bien su alocado novio casi cede a los caprichos de la señora afortunadamente los pensamientos analíticos y racionales volvieron a su mente de nuevo y lo convencieron que lo mejor era salir huyendo avergonzado de la escena.

Cosa que hizo.

Pero de esa locura había pasado casi ya cuatro años, Jean había terminado los estudios casi a rastras porque el chico a pesar de que nunca fue un mal estudiante, en su último año decidió que era más divertido ir a secuestrar a su novio y llevárselo a la fuerza, o simplemente escaparse para ir a fumarse una caja de cigarrillos entera. Marco termino su estudios saliendo eximido y eso lo había vuelto tan feliz que no sabe en qué momento accedió a tener sexo con el castaño en los baños y en el despacho del director, Marco casi muere porque por una milésima de segundo casi fueron descubiertos por el conserje.

En la defensa del de pecas, cuando Jean lo besaba tan apasionadamente siempre terminaba accediendo a cualquiera de sus locuras.

Pero ahora la vida de los dos era muy diferente, la pasión y la locura de la juventud los había abandonado y ahora tenían una vida complicada de adultos que lo único que compartía con la de hace cinco años era que no era para nada tranquila. Jean con el tiempo fue cambiando su dulzura de melaza por una frialdad semejante al del polo norte, su estilo punk había quedado en el pasado, lo que seguía perdurando era su obsesión por los Marlboro de hierba buena y su malhumor hacia la sociedad. Mucho de los cambios de Jean fueron ocasionados por Marco, por peleas, por mentiras, por la patrañas de siempre en las relaciones, ahora en vez de decirle cada cinco segundo que lo amaba y que era su religión se lo decía a cada tanto, a veces en un tono indiferente, a veces en un tono un tanto tierno, a veces solo le respondía "Yo también."

Y eso tenía destruido a Marco.

Deseaba volver a ser esos jóvenes de antes, donde tenían sexo a cada rato pero ahora Jean siempre estaba cansado y no quería hacer nada. Extrañaba sentir los dedos de Jean trazando constelaciones entre sus pecas, extrañaba sentir su aliento en su cuello durante las noches, extrañaba los abrazos protectores, extrañaba al niño rebelde que lo enamoro y que se fue sin avisar.

Y entonces Marco lloraba se deprimía y se lamentaba constantemente, porque tal vez si él no hubiera sido tan idiota todavía estuviera ese Jean que tanto extrañaba.

Jean también le mintió, mucho sobre su vida antes de conocerlo, y Marco se volvió tan desconfiado con él que los pensamientos de que el castaño podía estar engañándolo se empezaron a hacer constantes comiéndole la mente a cada hora. Jean no colaboraba, a veces le hacía bromas de ese tipo solo porque descubrió su nuevo fetiche, ver a Marco celoso e irritado.

Por ejemplo ahorita Marco estaba como le gustaba a Jean, celoso, irritado y con el maldito corazón acojonado, él chico otra vez estaba por lo menos llegando cuatro horas tarde a la casa y si "llegando", porque le había enviado como quinientos mensajes de que estaba por llegar durante las últimas horas y él seguía esperando. Cuando se hicieron las doce, Marco lloro, y se fue corriendo a su habitación a dormir para buscar consuelo en sus sueños donde Jean era el mismo de antes.

Pero no podía, el pensamiento constante de el castaño engañándolo lo estaba por volver loco, y maldijo para sus adentro y siguió llorando hasta que se canso de sentirse mal y cerró los ojos pensando en el Jean de diecisiete años, ese de cabello corto y piercings. Pensó en su joven y rebelde novio repartiendo besos húmedos por todo su cuello mientras con sus manos callosas recorría su cuerpo.

E inevitablemente un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios.

Si se concentraba si se olvidaba el dolor por un ratico podría sentir e imaginarse a la perfección a su novio con diecisiete años otra vez, con su cabello corto y sus malditamente sexys piercings colgando de su ceja y con el aro que decoraba su labio, Jean le sonrió socarrón como era de costumbre y bajo sus besos hasta el pecho desnudo y pecoso de Marco, repartiendo pequeños besos mientras sus dedos jugaban a bajar y subir en los costados de sus costillas.

Para Marco era como si todo fuera real.

Jean se llevo uno de sus pezones a la boca y el pelinegro grito al sentir el frio del aro de la boca ajena contra su piel que hervía.

 _Oh dios._

Como Marco extrañaba ese maldito aro.

El castaño jugo un rato con los pezones de Marco mientras otra vez volvía a besar lentamente su torso, esta vez entreniendose en su ombligo, su entrepierna le dolía y por dentro lloraba lastimosamente porque se encontraba como colegiala imaginándose a su chico y poniéndose caliente por sus fantasías, mientras seguro la versión adulta estaba en algún lugar jodiendo por ahí con la perra de Arlet o alguno de sus amigos prostitutos. (En realidad Armin Arlet, era una persona tranquila que era un gran amigo de Jean, pero en la loca mente de Marco este estaba enamorado de su novio y por eso lo odiaba)

Pero Marco no quería pensar, no quería sentir, no quería pensar en lo que puede ser o en lo que no pudo ser. Él solo quiere olvidar el dolor por un rato, rememorar un pasado no tan lejano y dejarse llevar hasta lo más recóndito del autoplacer gracias a esa pequeña ilusión de la versión adolescente de su novio. Su boca se frunce y trata de sentirlo como si fuera en vivo como si en realidad estuviera pasando.

Jean sonríe de lado y con su dedo dibuja figuras inexistentes en su mejillas, se agacha y su labios rozan su oído, siente el cálido suspiro recorrer la zona y su piel se eriza.

\- Por esta noche se mío, Marco.

Marco gime entre gustoso y asustado, definitivamente estaba seguro que debía estar en su lecho de muerte por tan vivida fantasía o alucinación, lo que fuera que sea ese Jean de diecisiete años.

Pero el pelinegro trato de olvidar esos pensamientos por un rato sobre si se estaba muriendo o se estaba volviendo loco, porque si era verdad que su novio estaba divirtiéndose por ahí, él también tenía derecho a hacerlo, así fuera con la fantasía mas adolescente que había tenido en los últimos años.

Continuando en su mundo donde un punk Jean ahora se encontraba frotando lentamente su dolorosa erección por encima de la ropa, Marco gemía locamente mientras se retorcía y sin pensarlo mucho se bajo rápidamente los pantalones deportivos que tenia puestos y tembló levemente al sentir su erección liberada. Jean levanto una ceja mirándolo con esa sonrisa engreída mientras llevaba dos de sus dedos a la boca de Marco, y este los recibió contento porque ya anticipaba lo que se venía. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente húmedos Jean saco los dedos de la boca de Marco y los llevo a su entrada jugando con esta antes de introducir uno.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo el sudor caer por su frente y se paro desesperado a buscar el lubricante en su mesita de noche llenándose los dedos de gel sin pensarlo mucho cuando lo encontró, cuando considero que ya estaba bien tiro el pequeño potecito por ahí, se cambio de posición y se puso en cuatro mientras su pecho que subía y bajaba erráticamente se pegaba a la cama y su nalgas pecosas quedaban al aire.

Volviendo a su fantasía y cambiándola un poco ahora se encontraba en cuatro sintiendo el dedo de Jean entrar y salir de él tortuosamente lento, mientras la otra mano del castaño sobaba con cariño una de las nalgas de Marco y su boca repartía pequeño besos en los hombros manchados. Cuando el castaño introdujo el segundo dedo y empezó a abrir los dedos en forma de tijera, ya el pelinegro babeaba ligeramente de placer y de su boca salían incoherencias.

-Oh Jean.

Gimió roncamente mientras se introducía el tercer dedo en su interior, alzando más el culo como si fuera, gritó de placer al sentir como los dedos rozaron su próstata arrancándole miles de sensaciones placenteras. Empezó un vaivén más rápido con sus dedos, casi rudo, demasiado rústico. Mientras en su cabeza se proyectaban imágenes de un Jean follándoselo con fuerza.

-Veo que empezaste la fiesta sin mí.

Los movimientos acelerados de los dedos de Marco pararon, y el pelinegro se petrifico y realmente tardo unos segundos en pensar si se volteaba o no, rogándole a todos los dioses que no fuera Jean él que hubiera hablado hace unos momentos, para a ese punto estaba demasiado avergonzado de confesar hasta en su mente que se encontraba metiéndose los dedos por el recuerdo de cuando su novio era joven, sinceramente prefería que fuera un ladrón.

Ya resignado y realmente frustrado saco los dedos de su interior y se acomodo mientras pensaba una de las tantas excusas creíbles que le podría dar a Jean.

Podría decirle que se estaba masturbando pensando en Chris Hemsworth.

Básicamente no sería una mentira porque una vez lo descubrió haciéndolo y cuando le confesó que lo hacía por el exquisito actor que encarnaba a Thor, su novio había terminado follándoselo tan duro que no pudo sentarse en una semana, solo porque se puso celoso.

 _Bueno la verdad ahora que lo piensa no era tan mala idea._

El extraño detrás de Marco (El cual se negaba a creer que era Jean) carraspeo y el pecoso se dio cuenta que seguramente llevaba como cinco minutos viendo a la nada como bruto pensando en sus excusas tontas.

Para cuando encontró sus ojos marrones con el extraño que no resulto ser más que el extrañamente conocible de su novio (esta vez en su versión adulta) Marco se sonrojo furiosamente.

-H-hola.

Susurro mientras bajaba su mirada avergonzada al tubo de lubricante que se encontraba en los pies de su novio.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Marquito?

Preguntó tranquilamente como si no hubiera visto que se estaba partiendo el culo, levanto una ceja al ver como su novio se sonrojaba más todavía y concentraba su mirada en cualquier lugar menos en él.

-Nada- Dijo Marco en su defensa y en su mente regresaron los recuerdos del porque había terminado así y esta vez su tierno sonrojo por vergüenza cambio por uno de rabia – Mas bien, ¿Dónde carajos estabas tú?

-Con Armin.

Jean trato enormemente de no reírse al ver la combinación de cara de pánico y rabia contenida de Marco, por lo cual no pudo esquivar la almohada que su pecoso novio le había lanzado.

-Eres un maldito bastardo.

Vocifero molesto el pelinegro y olvidándose de su desnudez, de que tenía una erección tan firme como un poste que isaba una bandera y que tenia la mitad de las piernas todavía envueltas por su pantalón deportivo, se paro para enfrentar a su novio, y por malos cálculos y por olvidarse de todas las cosas mencionadas anteriormente termino yéndose de bruces contra el piso. Lastimándose su pene. (Que vale la pena destacar que también tenía pecas)

Jean exploto en risas y fue ayudarlo, mientras Marco estaba demasiado herido y maldiciendo su suerte como para insultarlo. Después de quince minutos de burlas del castaño, el pelinegro se recupero del dolor lo suficiente como para propinarle un puñetazo a su novio. El cual esquivo ágilmente haciendo que la mano del pecoso impactara contra la pared.

 _Oh vamos._

Y volvieron hacer otros quince minutos de incontables risas y burlas, mientras Marco volvía a lloriquear del dolor.

Para cuando Jean se había cansado de reírse tanto volteo a ver a su novio que se había acostado dándole la espalda cubriéndose hasta la nariz, sonrío tiernamente mientras se acercaba lentamente y le daba un pequeño besito en la oreja y se rió al ver como Marco temblaba.

-¿Estas celoso Marquito?

-Muérete.

Jean los destapo bruscamente a pesar de las maldiciones que le lanzo Marco, y lo obligo a incorporarse cosa que el pelinegro hizo de mala gana sentándose en la cama.

-Quiero que te quedes callado, y solo observes lo que me hizo Armin ¿Si?

El castaño hizo en serio un gran esfuerzo por no volver a explotar de la risa otra vez ante la cara de indignación de Marco, y antes de que el otro pudiera empezar a maldecirlo nuevamente o hacer intentos fallidos de golpearlo, extendió su brazo izquierdo que estaba envuelto en papel plástico transparente.

-¿Puedes quitármelo?

Marco lo vio con desconfianza y volteó lo ojos, hizo el ademán de buscar sus lentes en la mesa de noche, ya que no distinguía casi por su leve ceguera.

\- ¡Espera! - Gritó Jean sosteniendo la mano que contenía sus lentes - No te los pongas todavía.

Jean apartó los lentes y guío las manos de su novio hasta el inicio de el borde de la envoltura.

\- Jalala - Marco hizo caso, mientras desenvolvía el brazo torpemente distinguió un nuevo tatuaje, veía flores y una cara, o algo parecido. Cuando terminó Jean le entrego sus lentes y se los puso.

La mancha de tinta en el brazo de Jean se hizo clara y nítida para él, su cara se llenó de emoción y no pudo evitar la estúpida sonrisa que se instaló en sus labios.

-Jean no lo puedo creer, oh dios, en serio creo que esto es lo único bello que ha hecho Arlet en toda su vida.

Nunca lo quiso admitir pero Armin era un excelente tatuador y que hubiera hecho esa maravilla en la piel de su novio lo había dejado sin palabras, Marco paso suavemente los dedos por encima de la piel recientemente pintada y sintió una calidez inundar su interior, el retrato si se le podía llamar así era exquisito, era su la mitad de su rostro de frente, la otra mitad era formado por flores, de diferentes colores y tipos, las cuales todas eran de sus favoritas. La definición y la textura, los colores, la profundidad del tatuaje era hermosa. El tatuaje terminaba con unos pequeños números y una diminuta frase en cursiva.

 **"30/11/05**  
 **Te vi y me enamoré."**

Era la fecha que se conocieron. En sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas y fijo su mirada en de ojos miel que lo observaban atentamente.

\- Esto es hermoso Jean, yo la verdad no sé qué decirte, joder.

El castaño con todo la delicadeza del mundo que había desaparecido de sus ser hace años pego su frente con la de su pelinegro novio mientras le daba un pequeño beso esquimal, acción que logro que ambos se sonrojaran.

-A veces quisiera que volviéramos a tener diecisiete, que tú fueras él de antes, los años nos han podrido Marco. Pero eso no quiere decir que porque allá cambiado mucho te haya dejado de amar como el primer día, tuve muchas oportunidades de ponerte los cuernos y eres consciente de eso pero nunca lo hice porque no solo por el hecho de que te amo locamente, si no porque también estoy tan obsesionado contigo que dudo mucho que se me parara. Eres todo para mi Bodt. No creo en Dios, creo en ti, creo en nuestro amor. Eres lo único que quiero en mi vida todo los días, así seas un loco, eres mío, siempre mío y yo siempre seré tuyo.

Marco sonrió y se lanzo encima de su ahora novio de veintitrés años, ese mismo que ahora su pelo rozaba sus hombros que en su cara se notaban las sombras de sus viejos piercings, el mismo que tenía rasgos más endurecidos y una pequeña barba que cubría su mentón, y todo lo que vio le encanto.

Le encanto y ya no le importo si no volvía a usar ese piercing en la boca que lo derretía, o si ya no era tan dulce como el azúcar como lo fue alguna vez, la vida es una constante, el enamoramiento no es para siempre pero el amor si, y el amor en el corazón de ambos seguía vivo. Haciendo que ambos corazones latieran como uno que se amaran sin igual.

 _ **"Se mío para siempre, así para siempre sea solo un segundo, se mío hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar, hasta que la humanidad se halla perdido y que no quede nada más. Se mío que yo siempre seré tuyo."**_


End file.
